


Magic Knight Rayearth 3

by geishakini



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geishakini/pseuds/geishakini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going well for our Senshi Team, however in another realm the "mysterious girls from another world" have returned to Odayaka Akari, the new Cephiro, with tragic news. They now reside in Odayaka Akari permanently. Read to find out more!</p><p> </p><p>**This story is mostly AU and partially OOC**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story I am writing that follows Magic Knight Rayearth II #3 and Sailor Moon StarS #3 except I have changed their outfits and added some Sailor Scouts and Knights. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are now 24 years old. It has been exactly ten years since they were first summoned to Cephiro and almost the same amount of time since they last visited. All of their families have died in the war that happened two years ago in Tokyo. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu live together and have decided to permanently reside in Odayaka Akari (Peaceful Light-the new Cephiro.)

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_**Tokyo, Japan: 2003** _

"Well, are you ready?" Hikaru asked Umi and Fuu.

 

"Yes!" they said excitedly.

 

"Do you have everything?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Yep" they replied.

 

Hikaru was also taking Hikari with her.

 

They then took a cab to Tokyo tower and went up to the top floor, luggage in tow.

 

They gathered hands, with their belongings and Hikari in the middle, and soon they were in Odayaka Akari.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_**Odayaka Akari** _

There to greet them was Umi's boyfriend, Ascot Palu; Fuu's boyfriend, Prince Ferio; Hikaru's boyfriend, Lantis Cail; Guru Clef, Presea, Caldina, Dal Lafarga, Eagle Vision, and of course Mokona and Primera.

 

"Look, they're back!" Caldina said excitedly as she rushed towards the Magic Knights.

 

"Little Hikaru!" Caldina said shocked. "Is that really you?" Caldina asked.

 

"Of course, it's me. I finally got taller. I'm as tall and Umi and Fuu now" Hikaru said happily.

 

"And more beautiful too" a voice said from behind Caldina.

 

"Lantis!" Hikaru said as she ran towards him.

 

"Hikaru!" Lantis said as he embraced her tightly, smiling.

 

"I missed you so much" Hikaru said as she started to cry.

 

"What about me? Did you miss me too?" Eagle asked.

 

"Eagle!" Hikaru said running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck.

 

"You're all better now" Hikaru said.

 

"Yep, I've been better for a few years now" Eagle said smiling, glad to have Hikaru back.

 

"Aren't you going to say hi to me, Fuu?" a voice said, Fuu slowly turned around to see none other than..... "Ferio!" Fuu said running to greet him.

 

"And what about me, Umi?" another voice asked.

 

"Ascot? Ascot is that really you?" Umi asked.

 

"Yes" Ascot said.

 

"But, you look different" Umi exclaimed.

 

"I got rid of my old outfit, no more hat and funny looking shoes, now it's just robes and boots" Ascot said.

 

"Oh, I like the better looking you" Umi stated as she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

 

"So, what brings you all back here after so long?" Guru Clef asked.

 

"Well, we were hoping that you might consider letting us live here from now on" Hikaru said.

 

"What? Why?" Clef asked, slightly shocked and concerned.

 

"O-our families...their all...d-dead!" Hikaru said as she started to cry again, her face buried in her hands.

 

"How? What happened?" Lantis asked, bringing Hikaru closer to him.

 

"They got killed during an attack by an evil force named Chaos about two years ago shortly after we had finished college" Fuu said sadly.

 

"All of our friends had moved away, so the three of us lived together until now when we decided to come back here" Umi said.

 

"We didn't bring too much with us just my dog Hikari, and a few things" Hikaru said.

 

"Hikari? That sounds almost like your name, Hikaru" Lantis said.

 

"So, will you let us stay?" Umi asked.

 

"It's not up to me to decide, it's up to Ferio. He is the Prince of Odayaka Akari, after all" Clef commented.

 

"Yes, you may stay" Ferio stated, with a nod of his head.

 

"Thanks so much, Ferio" Fuu said hugging him tightly as he hugged her back.

 

"As far as where you will stay it's up to you" Ferio said.

 

"So, where shall we stay?" Hikaru asked Umi and Fuu.

 

"I don't know..." Fuu said thinking a moment.

 

"How about Hikaru stay with me, Fuu with Prince Ferio, and Umi with Ascot?" Lantis said.

 

"I-I don't know, if that's..." Fuu said.

 

"Don't worry about it" Hikaru said interrupting Fuu.

 

"O-okay" Fuu said.

 

"When you're done getting settled please come by and see me" Clef said.

 

"Okay" the Magic Knights said as they all gathered their suitcase and followed their boyfriends to their room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"So, Usagi how was the honeymoon?" Rei asked with a mischievous grin, as they all sat around at Rei's temple in Cherry Hill.

 

"That's none of your business, Rei!" Usagi said, blushing slightly.

 

"Well, if you really want to know..." Mamoru said slyly.

 

"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted as she slapped him on the arm lightly.

 

"Relax, I was just playing, I wasn't really going to tell her, Sere" Mamoru apologized.

 

"Oh, well I'm sorry for hitting you then" Usagi said.

 

"It's alright love. Besides, it was our special night" Mamoru whispered in her ear.

 

"Yeah..." Usagi whispered back.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Shortly after getting settled in the girls met up and proceeded to go meet with Guru Clef.

 

"What did you want to see us for, Clef?" Umi asked.

 

"Well, since you are now living here in, Odayaka Akari, in the castle, I thought you might want more appropriate clothing to help you fit in" Clef said.

 

"Thanks, that would be nice" Hikaru said.

 

Clef raised his staff into the air and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu were surrounded in their element; Hikaru-fire, Umi-water, and Fuu-wind.

 

Their element then swirled around them and formed into new appropriate attire.

 

Umi wore a light blue dress and made of very flowy material like Princess Emeraude's dress. It had long sleeves and embroidery adorned it in a dark blue color. A cape was attached to her shoulders and was of the same blue as her dress and came down to her knees. On her head was a crown of what resembled

water and on her feet she wore light blue high heeled shoes.

 

Fuu wore a dress similar to Umi's except for it was a light green in color made of the same material and had long sleeves, as well as embroidery in a dark green color. Her cape was attached to her shoulders and was of the same green as her dress and also came down to her knees. On her head was a crown of what resembled wind an on her feet she wore light green high heeled shoes.

 

Hikaru's dress was much different from Umi's and Fuu's, possibly because she was supposed to be the next Pillar. Her dress was a light, light red, almost pink with long sheer sleeves. Embroidery adorned her dress in a violet red color. Her cape was attached at her shoulders and had a hood and was of the same light red color as her dress and came down to the floor and dragged on the ground. On her head was a crown of what resembled fire and on her feet she wore light, light red, high heeled shoes.

 

Each knight's dress was an evolving dress that was made of a light material but was indestructible. Each knight also had their glove back that held their weapon.

 

"Wow, these are amazing! Thanks, Guru Clef!" Hikaru said as they walked out to meet with the others to go for a picnic.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"So guys let's go someplace, like the arcade, or the mall or something" Ami said.

 

"Yeah, why don't we go to the mall? It has been awhile since we've done anything fun" Makoto said.

 

"Okay, I've been meaning to go lately too, it'll be fun" Usagi commented as they all made their way to the mall.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Hey, what's with the new outfits, Hikaru?" Lantis asked as they all made their way out of the castle for their picnic.

 

"Clef gave them to us, he said he thought we might want more appropriate clothes to help us fit in" Hikaru said as they reached their destination and set up the picnic.

 

"Oh, I was just wondering. You look good in it" Lantis said putting his arm around Hikaru.

 

"Thanks, Lantis" Hikaru said blushing.

 

"You're welcome" Lantis said, the hint of a smile on his face.

 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this happiness won't last forever" Clef said.

 

"What do you mean, Clef?" Hikaru asked.

 

"I mean within a matter of weeks another battle will take place. A battle so terrible that Mokona has decided to bring the Legendary Sailor Scouts to Odayaka Akari to help you" Clef explained.

 

"Oh, I've heard of them. They're famous crime fighters in Tokyo. They've saved Tokyo from evil many times now. Especially, Chaos. The one that killed our parents...." Umi said with a hint of sadness.

 

"Well, do you know the legend behind the Sailor Scouts?" Clef asked.

 

"Hmm, no not really. What is it?" Fuu asked curiously.

 

"Well, it would be best if I started from the very beginning" Clef said.

 

"A thousand years ago there was a beautiful Kingdom, called the Moon Kingdom, on the Earth's moon. It was ruled by a beautiful Queen named Queen Selenity. She was a kind and gentle ruler but very powerful. She had a daughter named Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity had fallen in love with the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion; and Marquis Motoki, a very close friend of Serenity's, almost family really, had fallen in love with Prince Endymion's sister, Princess Darlene. On the Moon Kingdom it was absolutely forbidden for a Lunarian, as they were called, to fall in love with an Earthling. On the Princess's 16th birthday she was to announce her engagement to Prince Endymion, to her entire kingdom. Then an evil Queen named Queen Metallia and her pawn Queen Beryl attacked, destroying the Moon Kingdom and killing it's Princess along with her court, who were each a princess themselves. Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury. Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus. Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars. Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter. Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn. Sailor Uranus, Princess and Prince of Uranus. Sailor Neptune, Princess of Neptune. And Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto" Clef paused. "Only Queen Selenity survived. She then imprisoned Metallia and the entire Negaforce inside her Imperium Silver Crystal, before it shattered into 7 smaller crystals and scattered across the earth."

 

"Each Princess with the exception of Uranus and Neptune was engaged to one of Prince Endymion's generals. Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite. Sailor Venus and General Kunzite. Sailor Mars and General Jadeite. Sailor Jupiter and General Nephrite. Sailor Saturn and General Sammy" Clef said.

 

"What do you mean by except Uranus and Neptune?" Fuu asked.

 

"Well, when Sailor Uranus is not transformed she is a male and thus will be Prince of Uranus. And when Sailor Uranus is transformed he is a female and thus will be Princess of Uranus. Uranus and Neptune are lovers no matter what gender Uranus is at the time" Clef said.

 

"Oh I see, please continue" Fuu said slightly shocked.

 

"With the last of her power Queen Selenity sent Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and their entire court to be reborn, on Earth, a thousand years into the future to hopefully have a peaceful life. But that ended one day when Metallia and the entire Negaforce broke free. They eventually defeated them and

maintained peace for a while until another enemy threatened them..." Clef paused.

 

"They were a horrible pair. By day they were humans enrolled at Usagi's, the reincarnated princess', school and tried to come between her and Mamoru, the reincarnated Prince, because of jealousy. By night they went about and drained humans of their energy to give to the Doom Tree, from which they were born. Eventually, An and Ail, as they were called, were saved by the Princess's Imperium Silver Crystal and went back to their home" Clef said.

 

"Then half a year to a year later another enemy arose. The Doom Phantom was searching for the five crystal points in the past in order to destroy the future that was to come. The next enemy, Pharoah 90 was seeking out the heart crystals of three special people to get the talismans in order to bring forth the Holy Grail for the purpose of silencing the world. The next enemy was the Queen of the Dark Moon, Queen Nehelenia. She was after the one who held the golden mirror, in this golden mirror was Pegasus or Helios, his name in his real form, Helios was the protector of the golden crystal, and with this golden crystal she was to turn the world into a dark and evil place. The last enemy thus far was Chaos, the one who you three mentioned, who was after the ultimate star seed in order to take over the universe, Sailor Moon's star seed. In the end the Sailor Scouts won and are currently all living happy evil free lives" Clef said finishing his story.

 

"Wow, I didn't know how much they all went through" Fuu said thoughtfully.

 

"Yeah, over those periods of time, all the Scouts have at least died 2 to 3 times, and have been brought back to life and have saved the earth and the entire universe from total destruction many times. Their tale is very well known around Odayaka Akari" Clef said.

 

"Really? I didn't know that either" Fuu said.

 

"How is it that you already know about the last enemy, Chaos?" Lantis asked.

 

"Well, the advisers of the Sailor Scouts are long time friends of mine" Clef said.

 

"Oh. They must have went through a lot, I feel so bad for them" Hikaru said as she started to cry on Lantis's shoulder as he comforted her.

 

"That's the last thing on their minds, they don't want you to pity them. They would do anything and everything for the ones they love whoever it may be. And would do anything to save Earth, the world, and even the universe" Clef said.

 

"Maybe I could contact Luna and see if they would be interested in visiting Odayaka Akari" Clef said.

 

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Umi said excitedly.

 

"I'll do that then" Clef said as he stood up and raised his staff in the air muttering a spell.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Suddenly Luna got a familiar feeling in her stomach. She then changed into her human form, startling the Scouts and Knights, and muttered a spell as well.

 

She stood there a moment her eyes closed in concentration.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Luna? Luna can you hear me? It's me, Clef" Clef said waiting and hoping the spell had reached them without any issues.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Yes Clef, how are you?" Luna asked as she smiled.

 

"I'm doing good. Listen, would the Scouts and Knights be interested in visiting Odayaka Akari?" Clef asked.

 

"I'm sure they would love to" Luna said.

 

"How about it everyone?" Luna asked turning to the Scouts and Knights.

 

"Sure!" they all chorused excitedly.

 

"They'd love to" Luna said to Clef.

 

"Great. Go to the Tokyo Tower and I'll take care of the rest" Clef said.

 

"Okay, we're on our way" Luna said as they closed the spell portal.

 

"Everyone, transform and let's go. Of course, you four need to be the Prince's and Princess's" Luna said to Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki, and Darlene.

 

"MERCURY GALACTIC POWER!" Ami said.

 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Zoisite said.

 

"VENUS GALACTIC POWER!" Minako said.

 

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Kunzite said.

 

"MARS GALACTIC POWER!" Rei said.

 

"MARS STAR POWER!" Jadeite said.

 

"JUPITER GALACTIC POWER!" Makoto said.

 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Nephrite said.

 

"SATURN GALACTIC POWER!" Hotaru said.

 

"SATURN STAR POWER!" Sammy said.

 

"URANUS GALACTIC POWER!" Alex said.

 

"NEPTUNE GALACTIC POWER!" Michiru said.

 

"PLUTO GALACTIC POWER!" Setsuna said.

 

The 13 teens were then replaced by 13 suited soldiers.

 

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" Usagi said.

 

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!" Mamoru said.

 

"NOBLE OCEANUS POWER!" Motoki said.

 

"ROYAL EARTH POWER!" Darlene said.

 

Soon the four of them became Sailor Silver Moon, Golden Earth Knight, Sailor Royal Earth, and Royal Moon Knight.

 

Sailor Silver Moon then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Serenity clothes as her crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

 

Golden Earth Knight then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Prince Endymion clothes as his Earth symbol appeared on his forehead.

 

Sailor Royal Earth then concentrated and her clothes faded away into her Princess Darlene clothes as her Earth symbol appeared on her forehead.

 

Royal Moon Knight then concentrated and his clothes faded away into his Prince Motoki clothes as his crescent moon symbol appeared on his forehead.

 

Soon after the large group teleported to Tokyo Tower once there Luna contacted Clef and within a matter of seconds the Scouts, Knights, Luna, and Artemis were gone.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"They made it!" Clef said excitedly as he went to greet them.

 

"Luna, Artemis, it's been a long time" Clef said.

 

"A little too long, if you ask me" Luna said.

 

"Let me introduce you to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, the Legendary Magic Knights" Clef said.

 

"It's nice to meet you" Hikaru said.

 

"Hello, you must be Hikaru, right?" Luna asked.

 

"That's right" Hikaru said.

 

"Then I was right, you were supposed to be the next Pillar of Cephiro, weren't you?" Luna said.

 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Your aura" Princess Serenity said coming to the front.

 

"M-my aura?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Yes, your aura, it's incredibly strong. A lot stronger than most of the others" Princess Serenity said.

 

"Oh, um thank you?" Hikaru said slightly confused as Serenity smiled at her.

 

"The man next to you has an aura equivalent to your own" Princess Serenity said.

 

"Lantis or Eagle?" Hikaru asked.

 

"I believe it's Eagle correct?" Princess Serenity asked.

 

"Yes that's right, he was the other candidate for the Pillar and the one with dark hair is Lantis. And this is Prince Ferio, Presea, Ascot, and Caldina" Clef replied.

 

"It's nice to meet you" Princess Serenity said.

 

"Let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Prince Endymion, his brother-in-law Marquis Motoki, and his sister Princess Darlene. Then it's Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite. Sailor Venus and General Kunzite. Sailor Mars and General Jadeite. Sailor Jupiter and General Nephrite. Sailor Saturn and General Sammy, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, and lastly Sailor Pluto" Luna said.

 

"It's nice to meet you all too" Hikaru said on behalf of everyone.

 

"Princess, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, would you mind being my sparring partner sometime?" Hikaru asked sheepishly. "I know we just met and everything but, I would be honored if you would."

 

"Sure, and please call me Serenity" Princess Serenity said.

 

"Okay" Hikaru said smiled.

 

"So, when do you want to start?" Princess Serenity asked.

 

"If it's alright with you, could we start now?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Sure" Princess Serenity said.

 

"You may use any magic, spells, or weapons that you want, it will be over when the other is down" Clef said.

 

"Okay" the two said preparing themselves.

 

"GO!" Clef said.

 

Hikaru then charged at Serenity as she stood there motionless.

 

"I've got you now..." Hikaru said as she went to punch Serenity. Hikaru swung her fist, but came in contact with nothing.

 

"Wh-what!" Hikaru asked, confused.

 

"Looking for me?" Princess Serenity asked from the spot where Hikaru used to be.

 

"H-how did you...when did you...?" Hikaru was dumbfounded as she stared at Princess Serenity in shock.

 

"Now, it's my turn" Princess Serenity smirked. Using her speed to her advantage, she charged at Hikaru.

 

Suddenly Hikaru took out her sword and held it ready in front of her.

 

"MOON PRINCESS SWORD!" Princess Serenity yelled as a long, elegant sword, appeared in her hand.

 

"You'll never beat me with that puny thing!" Hikaru said as she charged at Princess Serenity.

 

"We'll see about that" Princess Serenity said as their swords came together in a flash of white light, causing the others to shield their eyes.

 

"Princess!" Uranus yelled, when the dust settled.

 

"Where is she?" Lantis asked not seeing the Moon Princess anywhere.

 

Suddenly without Hikaru even noticing her sword was knocked out of her hand and she fell to the ground, with the tip Princess Serenity's sword held only inches above her throat. Her hair had fallen out of her buns as it flowed loosely around her form.

 

"Looks like I have won this battle" Princess Serenity said as she sheathed her sword, before offering a hand to Hikaru.

 

"So, you have. You fight very well, better than what I thought" Hikaru said as Princess Serenity helped her up.

 

"You fight very well too. Trust me, I would never be this good right now, if it weren't for the help from my friends and loved ones" Princess Serenity said looking over at the Scouts and Knights as they came towards her and Hikaru.

 

"Same here" Hikaru said looking over at Umi, Fuu, and everyone as they made their way over as well.

 

"Serenity, you did great, I'm so proud of you, darling" Prince Endymion said, hugging Serenity tightly.

 

"Hikaru, I'm so proud of you" Lantis said, hugging Hikaru.

 

"Thanks, Lantis" Hikaru replied hugging him back.

 

"No problem" Lantis said, smiling.

 

Hikaru glanced over at Princess Serenity and gasped.

 

'She looks so beautiful with her hair down and flowing around her like that' Hikaru thought to herself, 'I wish I had hair like hers. It's such a beautiful color.'

 

"Would you like to join us? We were just about to have a picnic lunch" Hikaru said.

 

"Sure, that sounds wonderful!" Prince Endymion exclaimed as they walked the short distance back to the picnic site.

 

"I just noticed something..." Eagle thought out loud.

 

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Prince Endymion and Lantis look a lot alike. They're the same height and build, the same hair style, and both have the same stormy blue eyes" Eagle said.

 

"Now, that you mention it, they do look a lot alike, don't they?" Marquis Motoki said.

 

"Well, a legend on the moon said that, Prince Endymion and Princess Darlene had an older half brother named Prince Lantoki from the Queens' previous marriage. They never knew their half brother or met him or even knew he existed. I mean there is a possibility that you could be Prince Lantoki's reincarnation" Luna said, both her and Artemis now in their human forms.

 

"But how?" Lantis asked.

 

"Well, it doesn't mean there _isn't_ a possibility" Princess Serenity said.

 

"But, there is a way to find out if our theory is correct" Artemis said.

 

"How?" Hikaru asked.

 

"By using the Imperium Silver Crystal to look into your mind to see if there are any blocked or suppressed memories" Prince Endymion said, fear only slightly evident in his voice.

 

"But using the Crystal has many consequences and can be harmful to Princess Serenity" Princess Darleen said.

 

"Like what?" Lantis asked.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

AN: Okay so what do you think? Leave me a review!!

 

 

To be continued in Chapter 2......


	2. Chapter 2

Last time in Ch. 1:  
"Like what?" Lantis asked.

Okay on to chapter 2!! enjoy, please R&R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Like death. Possibly the greatest consequence of using the Crystal. Some mediocre setbacks would probably be extreme exhaustion, unconsciousness, and lack of energy, just to name a few" Luna told Lantis.

"I couldn't ask you to do that if it meant bringing harm to Princess Serenity" Lantis said.

"Don't worry, we want to. Besides with my Scouts and Knights with me the worst thing that could happen to me would be exhaustion" Princess Serenity said.

"Yeah, a lot of worse things have happened to us" Sailor Mars replied.

"Well, if your sure. Then it's okay with me" Lantis replied.

"Of course, we're sure" Darlene stated.

"Well, okay then" Lantis agreed.

Princess Serenity then closed her eyes and concentrated as the Imperium Silver Crystal materialized in her hands.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lantis.

"Are you ready?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes, I am" Lantis replied, leaning against Hikaru for support.

Princess Serenity nodded then looked at each of her Scouts and Knights as well as her brother and sister-in-law and finally her beloved, Endymion.

Serenity closed her eyes once more and concentrated as her court did the same.

"Serenity mind meld" Serenity whispered softly as it echoed throughout the area. Suddenly Serenity's eyes shot open as her crescent moon symbol glowed the many different colors of her court, and shot a beam towards Lantis and hit him directly in the forehead.

A few seconds past before his eyes shot open as suppressed memories flooded his mind.

A few moments later the mind meld dissipated and Princess Serenity collapsed onto Endymion.

Lantis rushed over to her side as Endymion rested her head in his lap.

"P-Princess Serenity?" Lantis whispered.

"You remember now, don't you?" Princess Serenity whispered breathlessly looking up at him with a soft smile playing her features.

"Yes, and I owe it all to you and your Scouts and Knights, especially my younger brother and sister" Lantis smiled.

"Just one thing still bothers me" Princess Darlene said deep in thought.

"What's that?" Lantis asked.

"Well, even though we know that you're our older half brother now, how could we have not known about you? Were you being kept secret from us for some reason, or what?" Princess Darlene contemplated.

"Well, now that I have my memories back let me tell you..." Lantis replied trailing off as everyone gathered around for the tale.

"It all started with mother's and my father's marriage. Soon after mother and my father were married and I was born my father had to lead the army in battle and had died on the battlefield. Mother raised me on her own until your father came along. They hid my existence from you both once Endymion was born, out of fear or rejection. They vowed never to tell you until the both of you were older and were able to understand the reasoning behind their decisions. When the both of you were gone that one year when Endymion was 8 and you were 6, I was already 10 by then. At the time it was forbidden to have more than 2 children in the Royal Family, so I was raised by my father's parents in a different region of mother's and your father's kingdom. The only time that I visited them was when the two of you were gone" Lantis said to Darlene. "It went on like this for a long time, I joined the kingdoms troops in hopes of being around you all, and eventually became head and an addition to Endymion's guard. I reported directly to mother, although she wasn't to keen with the idea of me fighting. I was one of the many soldiers brainwashed the day the Moon Kingdom fell." Lantis finished.

"Then when my mother sent us to be reborn a thousand years into the future, you were sent here, right?" Princess Serenity asked, sitting up slowly.

"Yep, and he's been training under me ever since" Guru Clef said.

"Well, you've done a fine job; but there is still a little more he could learn" Endymion said standing up with Serenity resting against him.

"How? I've taught him all I know" Guru Clef said.

"Be that as it may, he does not know what I know. It is my right as the quote en quote oldest child to complete his training" Endymion replied, with a serious tone.

"Very well, we will let you be, so that you may practice" Clef said as everyone went back inside except Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, Prince Lantis, and Hikaru.

“Well so what do you guys want to do then?” Hikaru asked as she looked around at everyone still present.

“Hmm, well we could go our separate ways, and I can train you Hikaru...and Endymion can train Lantis” Serenity suggested.

“Hmm, yes I think that would be a good idea..” Lantis agreed as he walked over to Hikaru.

She smiled and looked up at him as he kissed her softly on the lips and hugging her gently before releasing her and walking over to Endymion.

“Alright, so how do we want to work this out?” Serenity asked as they all stood around.

“Well since I'll be training Lantis and you Hikaru, we can just find our own areas and train for a bit til night falls then call it a day, and maybe start again tomorrow” Endymion suggested.

“That sounds good to me” Serenity said with a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay so lemme know what you all think!!

 

To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . in Ch. 3


End file.
